User talk:Willv13
Angemon is a part of Chimairamon. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kimeramon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 14:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Warning This is a warning for inserting false info on Kimeramon and removing cited content from Angemon. :"The component Digimon listed in Kimeramon's infobox are those specifically called out within the serials in question. They do not include all Digimon whose components are apparent on Kimeramon, just as Machinedramon's evolution citations do not always include every one of his apparent components. DO NOT revise these citations without discussion on the article's talk page." This warning appears in the tab that is above the text box when you edit a page. Please, read and memorize what is said there. :And yes, Angemon has already evolved to Angewomon once in history; Domingo's Angemon evolves to Angewomon in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Read DW:EVOLVE. 17:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::In addition, if info is specifically cited to a certain release, you should actually check that release instead of garbling about a different release totally unrelated to the one being discussed. 20:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Domingo's Angemon evolves to Angewomon in Digimon World Re:Digitize, like I've told you. Stop claiming this never happened. 11:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Moving all the stuff here: this is a clearly stated and explained site policy, so your unwillingness to understand it is a you-centric issue, not a site or article-centric one. 16:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::It's against Wikia's rules to remove other people's posts in talk pages. If you want this to go away you must archive it in User talk:Willv13/Archive 1. 21:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) FORUM Angemon is clearly part of the recipe, it says so in the episode Ken makes him. However, every time I try to fix it, it gets changed back. :Because we don't consider that to be a digivolution in the normal sense, and the citation you're trying to edit doesn't have Angemon. Lanate (talk) 04:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::"The Digimon Infobox's evolve parameters are for listing evolutions that occur as part of a publication's plot only. Please read DW:EVOLVE before adding any evolutions to these boxes." 04:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, while this is a bit off-topic, read the messages you receive on your talk page. When there's an orange box on the corner of the screen saying you received new messages, it's not some kind of spam, it's actually the Wikia telling you that someone is trying to talk to you through your talk page. 12:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) TO BE ADDRESSED IMMEDIATELY!! TO BE ADDRESSED IMMEDIATELY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zR2T8gQd9A 14:13 into the video, it clearly states that Chimairamon (you spell it wrong, by the way) has Angemon's wings. If you are going to include Airdramon, then you have to include Angemon. These wings are clearly visible and are clearly from Angemon. I don't know what all this Xros Wars talk is about, but that's not relevant at all. The first appearance of Chimairamon throughout Digimon history is in Digimon Adventure 2. Therefore, it is the composition from that season that should be included. It doesn't matter how he is made in another season, because Adventure 2 came first. Stop deleted my edit every time I put Angemon into the recipe. :Yeah, as we've said several times, we're not even talking about that episode. :Like the article and the site notice that you are required to read before editing state, we're talking about the Digimon Xros Wars (manga) chapter in which Angemon is not involved. :Adventure 02 isn't relevant because that's not an evolution. The infobox covers story-based evolutions, any variant, from all sources. However, it does not cover stuff that is explicitly not evolution. For example, we don't say "Gabumon evolves from Garurumon", despite it including data from Garurumon in technically the same manner as Kimeramon. :Xros Wars is absolutely relevant, and instead of saying "I don't know what it is, so it doesn't matter", you should actually sit down and read before saying anything further. :Stop wasting our time and actually start reading any of the site policies that new editors are required to read or face immediate blocks. You've gotten enough leniency as it is without this annoying willful ignorance. :Oh, and "Chimairamon" is the spelling used on only one version of that episode. We are using the spelling used by the English dub on repeat airings, as is our wont. 16:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Just because a "citation" is listed does not mean that it is accurate. Saying "yeah, see, Armadillomon is part of Chimairamon, it even says at the bottom of the page, "Digimon Xros Wars", only to have that link take you to the main page for that series... What I'm saying is, anyone can put a random source and claim it to be true, but just because there is a citation, does not make it true. A citation is not proof, so stop saying "don't change the article, there is clearly a citation".... A citation that takes me to a page that says nothing about what you are trying to prove. I know this will get deleted because the admins hate being wrong. :) 17:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC)17:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC)17:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC)17:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC)~Will ::Read the fucking Xros Wars manga, you immense twit. The fucking chapter that is cited. Don't open your mouth to squawk one more ignorant claim about what the manga depicts until you've actually read the chapter we're talking about. The article on the wiki doesn't cover the evolution? That's fucking fine, because we don't use the gotdamn wiki as a source. You are expected to actually knock two brain cells together and say "Hmm, maybe I should go find a copy of this manga chapter people keep talking about, see what it says." ::And as you can see above, your willful ignorance isn't being deleted, it's being placed here because it doesn't belong on those pages. ::Furthermore, switching the Japanese and English names in the infobox is outright vandalism and you fucking know it. ::This is your last warning. If you try to put blatant lies, stemming from your personal decision to not actually check the works cited, on the wiki articles again I will ban you permanently. 21:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::You can do what you want with your user page. Your talk page has to retain messages from other users on it specifically for stuff like this, like if the admins need to see that you've already received warnings. :::You have two options: actually familiarize yourself with the wiki policies and read the chapter you keep acting like doesn't exist, or delete this page so that I have to lock it down, leaving you no avenue to return in the future. 02:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Policy Our policy is that talk pages are considered community property, as they can be referenced to when discussing reasons for blocks and the like. We allow revertions for outright vandalism, but other than that, talk pages must be archived instead. The page we consider more or less unequivocally yours is the User page. Lanate (talk) 18:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC)